Throughout the Years
by Baka Psycho
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! ... I thinkWhat do you think happens when you have two psychotic friends in city? And they have to live through the tumultous life of wanting the puzzle. I think you know who they are. This is a story of their teenage years. and sorry for
1. Under the bridge

Hello everyone. Here is a new story called _Throughout the year_s by my friend that I had to correct SERIOUS grammar mistakes. I am now calling my friend

Pika-Pika-chan cause she likes shiny things and _pikapika _is the sound effect for shiny things in Japanese comics. This is a serious bashing towards Yugioh… but all is made for laughs and no hard feelings okay?

So read and enjoy!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Throughout the Years

By: Pika-Pika-chan and revised by Baka Psycho

Chapter One: Lost in the cape

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

One day Yugi Moto, (Major Dork) was walking with his dorky friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan. Little did they know that something was watching them.

Marik- "All right. You get the legs and I'll get the hands"

Yami Bakura- "Okay, and I'll also get the puzzle."

Marik and Yami Bakura were waiting on the top of Yugis roof, waiting for the precise moment to pounce on Yugi. Yugi and his friends walked up to the house and Marik and Yami Bakura were about to pounce when Mariks sister Isis came to praise the moronic pharaoh.

Too late. Marik and Yami Bakura had already jumped off. While Marik landed gracefully landed on Yugis grandpa, the older spirit flew out of control and landed on Isis. The milk that Yugis grandpa was bringing out for Yugi and his friends went flying.

Marik- "Hit the dirt!"

The milk flew towards Isis and Yami Bakura. Without realizing what he was doing, Yami Bakura threw Isis in front of him as a shield from the milk. The milk spilled all over Isis. Isis screamed in horror.

Isis- "MARIK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Marik- "Uh-oh. The Supreme Ruler is angry."

Yami Bakura- "What? The Supreme Ruler? Oh yah. Isis is Mariks older sister, so she probably bosses him around a lot."

Yami Bakura smiled, satisfied with his discovery.

Isis- "Bakura! Get over here!"

Marik- "Hit the hills Bakura!"

Yami Bakura ran for his life. Isis just stood there, then she turned to Marik. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi knew what was coming up next. They picked up Yugis grandpa and marched into the house.

Isis- "MARIK!"

For the second time that day, someone ran for their life from Isis. A milk stained Isis ran close behind him to keep the chase up. Yugi ran from the house to chase after Isis in an idiotic skip.

Marik- _Oh no! It's Dorko the Clown and King Buttenkhamen._

They ran over a bridge near Mariks house. Marik turned around to see if they were still following him. Suddenly Marik flew off the bridge. He looked for something to grab and saw something yellow. He grabbed it and just as he realized that they were Yugis weird bangs, they ripped off.

Yugi- "Owww."

Marik fell in the dirt.

Yami Bakura- "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Yami Bakura had been hiding under the bridge. He was surprised to see Marik panting along with him. Marik didn't answer so he went to his next question.

Yami Bakura- "So is your sister mad?"

Marik- "Are you crazy? She's on a rampage. She's basically Isiszilla."

After a couple minutes went by, the pair looked up and saw a horrible sight. Yugi was standing with Isis, and was _bangless_. AHHH THE HORROR!

Marik- "HOLY! He has an unibrow!"

Yami Bakura- "Why are his bangs ripped off?"

Marik- "It's a long story."

Yami Bakura let Ryou out to see the damage to Yugi.

Ryou- "Holy Mocha! What's with Yugis new due and why does he have an unibrow?"

They heard Isis talking to Yugi… uh… the new Yugi.

Isis- "I'm gonna kick Mariks butt! Bakuras gonna get it too."

Yami Bakura- "Your sisters so forceful and tough. Ahhhh, what a girl. Oh how I wish she was evil."

Marik- "Zip it."

Suddenly they saw Kaiba coming down the road. They came out of the bridge to watch the scene. Yugi had that moronic look on his face when he noticed Kaiba. Yugi ran to Kaiba in a skip and stuck his face into the taller ones.

Yugi- "Lets du du du du du du du du du du du DUEL!"

Kaiba- "YUGI! Get out of my face. Get out of my life!"

Marik and Bakura just noticed Mokuba when he stepped out behind of Kaiba. They wondered why they had not seen him when Kaiba had first appeared. They decided that it was probably because he had gotten lost in Kaibas enormous cape.

Bakura (both)- "Why does he insist on having such a big cape?"

Marik- "To hide his big pointy tush."

Bakura- "I though it was his pants that made his behind look pointy."

Marik- "No, it's actually pointy."

Bakura- "How do you know?"

Marik- "I've checked."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

So how did you like the first chapter? Sorry for you Yugi fans. I'll probably have to explain everyone's characteristics in a chapter or two. I think a couple of parts in this story are kinda unclear because we make all of the characters different then in the show. In this story, the chapters might come slower just because it takes longer to type these than Yugioh UNLEASHED.

So read and review. Please?


	2. The icecream incident

Okay, I know some of you are getting confused because everyone from this story is different than in the show so here's is a small explanation:

Yugi: In our story and comics well, he's pretty much an idiot. He has a crush on Tea and Kaiba and his favorite saying is "Let du du du du du du du du du du DUEL!" Yugi likes to give speeches about how he will defeat you and how you don't hurt his friends or he gets mad. We also think that he might have a liking for the Dark Magician.

Yami: Just like his hikari, he's pretty much an idiot. He likes Isis a.k.a. Ishezu and we don't really make him civilized. Like every once in a while he'll point at a TV and say, "What's that?"

Joey: Well, we kinda picture him as a dog like when Duke made him wear the costume. He is also a side character and only makes fun of Yugi for liking Kaiba. He likes Mai as he does in the TV show and gets jealous of anybody who comes near her.

Uh, that's pretty much it for now. I'll add more for each chapter and I'll also put this in on YGO UNLEASHED.

This chapter is dedicated to Bloom Flower because she (?) was the only one who reviewed. Thank you.

O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O !

Later that day Bakura came over to Mariks house for some ice cream. Marik was doing something else so Bakura got the ice cream himself.

Yami Bakura- "Man, I want the chocolate chips but I don't want the ice cream. Hey! I could just melt the ice cream and get the chips!"

Marik- "And how are you gonna do that?" Marik looked up from his motorcycle magazine.

Yami B- "I'm gonna put it in the microwave!" Yami B immediately did this and Marik went back to reading.

Marik- "Wait, Bakura, did you put the spoon in?"

Yami B- "Yah, aren't you supposed to?"

Marik- "DEAR RA!"

Marik ran to the microwave and opened it. Tons of black smoke poured out of the microwave. Suddenly Marik heard the door being unlocked, Ishezu was home.

Marik- "Bakura! Get out of here!"

Yami B- "NO! I need to save the chocolate!"

Marik took a HersheysR bar out of his pocket. He had been saving it to lure Yugi. Knowing that the spirit could not resist sweets, he threw it out the window.

Yami Bakura jumped out the window after the chocolate. Marik heard a crash, but it didn't sound like Bakura had hit the ground. He looked out the window. Bakura had landed in the trashcan that Marik had forgotten to give to the trash people.

He heard a thrashing sound in the trash bin. Marik didn't think that it was because Bakura wanted to get out. He thought it was because Yami B wanted to reach his precious chocolate so much. Marik looked out the window. He was right.

Ishezu stepped in.

Ishezu- "MARRIIKK!"

Marik- "Uh-oh"

O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O ! O !

Sorry for the really short chapter. I guess it's better than nothing. The only reason it's so short is that it's Friday night and I wanted to get a chapter of YGO UNLEASHED out because I'm going to an Anime convention on Saturday and I have to get ready for it. I'm dressing up as Kenshin. I was going to be Bakura but I only have the change of heart card and I didn't have enough time to make the ring so Kenshin it is. I'm dyed my hair red because it's blonde and I'm using my moms bathrobe for the haori thing-a-majig. So… please review and you don't really have to read all of this if you don't want to.

Stay tuned for more silliness and craziness. Next chapter Odeon brings Mariks dad back from the shadow realm and Christmas treats and Christmas pranks come. Peace out!


	3. Bakuras sister

Okay I feel SO sorry for not updating SO much sooner… Well, the news is that I went to the convention and had so much fun. I got some pins that I stuck on my hat…. I really wanted a Bakura one but they didn't have one so I settled for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rurouni Kenshin and Daisuke Niwa. But they are all super cute and awesome! But for dressing up as Kenshin I chickened out and didn't do it even though I dyed my hair. Yet the dye did not work and because I'm blonde it just went a slightly reddish blonde instead of bright red. I'm kinda sad…. But anyways!

My life has been going okay. I finally got a scanner I'M SO HAPPY! So look at my photobucket thing at … If only photobucket was working I could log in and give you the address… But since it isn't then, I guess just wait… for it to work… which will probably take forever…………. So. I'm working on making a website and I have a gaia accounty thing and my name for that is also Baka Psycho but without the space in it.

I feel really bad for just blabbering about my life I could blab all day about it. So if you want any more info on it then just put it in the review or send me an email and I'lll get back to you on it. Does anybody actually want to know? I guess not…..

But I' m posting this now just because my friends going through a crisis at least I call it a crisis. What happens is that she likes this guy and we don't know if he likes her or not so I'M POSTING THIS FOR YOU ERIN AND I'M GOING TO KICK …… I'm not going to finish that.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING SO GET THE CIA OFF MY ROOF!

The next day Bakura came over to Mariks house again.

"Hey Marik! Guess what!" Bakura said to Mairk while they were playing poker.

"What." Marik looked up from his lousy hand.

"My sister is coming to town in a few weeks!" Bakura jumped up and down as he put down 4 aces and a king.

"Cool…" Marik said while thinking, "Maybe that will keep him from my sister."

When they got the poker cards put away Bakura told Marik about his sister.

"And shes nice and shes young and shes…" Bakura rambled on.

"Wait, how old is she?" Marik looked up from his magazine and asked Bakura that.

"She's 18. Look" Bakura took out his wallet and showed Marik a picture of her.

"_Dear Ra, shes sexy!"_ Marik thought while smiling. "She looks really hot," Marik added that on instead of saying his thoughts.

"I know. Isn't she? But I have problems with my Yami because now he's got the idea that he can marry her." Bakura sighed.

"Yah. I feel your pain. It's the same with mine. All the spirits like my sister."

Sorry for the really really short chapter. I wanted to update just cause I havn't updated since February and I wanted to update. IT'S JUST FOR YOU ERIN!


	4. Out the window

This is for you Erin again. Don't cry!

I no don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. DOUBLE NEGATIVE THEIR MINE!

Later that day Marik got a call from Isis, a bad call.

"What? --- He did! --- He didn't! --- What! --- Why? --- No, --- fine," Marik yelled and then subsided on the phone.

"What did she want?" Bakura meekly asked.

"Well guess what? Odeon stole my rod and got my father back from the shadow realm! And now me and Isis have to go to Egypt!" Marik yelled trying to calm down.

"Nooooooooo! Isis is leaving! No no no no no!" Yami Bakura yelled from inside Ryou.

"What? You're leaving? Who's is going to send the pharaoh to the shadow realm now…. But….. I might have peace and quiet for once! Muwahaha……." Ryou Bakura said.

"And who's going to give me my chocolate bars?" Yami Bakura wailed.

"Can't you get them yourself?" Marik asked.

"I can't just throw them out the window and jump for them! When you throw them I've landed on the shed, in a tree, in a beehive, … on a lady," Yami Bakura paused there. "Because of you I've never hit the ground!"

"But you've landed in a trash can!"

"But I didn't hit the ground!"

ishness…… I'm doing the Christmas part next! Should be out in a couple of minutes… maybe tomorrow just because I have to get SOME sleep tonight because I have a soccer tournament tomorrow……..


	5. Christmas and anything else

Another one for you Erin. Sorry the page breaks aren't working……. Trying a new one this time.

Prepare for a long chapter!

I DON'T FRIGGEN OWN ANYTHING!

Story: Throughout the years

Chapter five: Christmas and whatever else

By: Pika-pika-chan and revised (and somewhat rewritten) by BakaPsycho

A couple of weeks later after the Ishtars had gone to Egypt it was Christmas. Of course Marik was unhappy but not as unhappy as last year because this year he had succeeded in sending his father back to the shadow realm. Of course Bakura was ecstatic about the chocolate at the party that all of the Yugioh crew would always go to that was every Christmas.

Marik- "Hmm… I feel like playing a prank on Bakura…" Marik mused. He was sitting by the humongous Christmas tree and thought of an idea.

He started climbing up to the top of the Christmas tree hoping that no one would see him. He pulled out his rod which before he had tied a long string and at the end of the string was a mistletoe.

Marik waited until Yami Bakura and Isis were in sight. He saw them talking to each other under the Christmas tree. He slowly lowered the string with the mistletoe until it was right above them.

Marik- _'Oh man. This is gonna be great!'_

Isis- "Look Bakura, we're under the mistletoe."

Bakura looked up and saw the mistletoe. He also saw Marik at the top of the tree laughing his butt off.

Bakura looked at Isis. She had a romantic look on his face that make him blush. Yami Bakura looked up at Marik who was laughing even harder which made him turn even redder.

Suddenly Isis puckered her lips. Against his will Bakura did the same.

Marik- _'Oh man. This is it'_

He pulled out his digital camera and got ready.

Their lips touched.

_SNAP!_

Marik took the picture right at the right moment when they started kissing.

Marik- _'Yes! Gold!'_

Isis- "Well bye Bakura."

After Isis left Bakura turned and started shaking the tree. A hysterical Marik came laughing all the way.

Yami B- "Marik! What do you think you're doing?"

Marik- "p-p-paying you b-back for setting my ki-ki-kitchen on fire!" With his laughter, Marik could barely make the words out. "And look at the picture I got!"

Bakura looked at the picture Marik had taken. He had to admit he did look very silly. It made him wonder if that if Marik wasn't so crazed he could become a photographer. A humiliating photographer.

Yami B- sigh C'mon Marik. Let's go.

Marik- You mean? You mean you're not mad?

Yami B- No

Marik- Rip off!

A couple of days later Marik decided that Bakura needed a haircut. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan decided to come and watch. They were at the front desk when they noticed a gold scale with an eye on it. The gang looked at Marik and Bakura who had their eyes on the prize.

Tea- Uh oh.

Joey- Isn't that the same look they gave Yugi when they saw his puzzle?

Bakura reached out for the Millennium Scale when Joey slapped his hand.

Joey- No, no item. Bad Bakura

Marik- C'mon Bakura. Come to your haircut. We'll get it later.

The haircut it self went with out much diffuculty but deciding what to get was the problem. Bakura had seen some of the magazines while waiting for the hair cut and saw the girls part and decided he wanted one. So he got one.

Bakura- I look very pretty!

Marik- Sure… looking like a girl is very pretty.

Bakura- You're just jealous.

On the way out Yami Bakura gave them his sad face to see if they would let him steal the puzzle.

All- NO!

I wanted to make it longer… I'll try to update later today. But now I have to check my email after being gone a week at camp.

checking email

HOLY FREAK!

You have **400 unread messages**:

**Inbox(81)**, **Bulk(319)**

That's what my yahoo says…. O.o

I feel so special…

Bye for now!


End file.
